marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Parker (Marvel Animated Universe)
Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as the superhero Spider-Man, is a college student of Empire State University and a photographer of the Daily Bugle. Biography ''Spider-Man: The Alien Costume ''To be added ''Spider-Man: The Hobgoblin ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Six Forgotten Warriors ''To be added ''Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda/Mutants' Revenge ''To be added ''Spider-Man: The Return of Hydro-Man ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Secret Wars ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Spider Wars ''To be added ''X-Men: Phoenix Saga ''To be added ''Spider-Man Unlimited: Worlds Apart ''To be added Character traits As a civilian Peter is highly intelligent and has a love for science, something he still carries from this day, prior to him becoming Spider-Man; Peter was ostracized due to his geeky look and interest in science, after he was bitten by a radioactive spider, he decided to use his new-found powers to become popular and like, something he previously was able to get, however, he also designed a suit so no one would recognize him (revealing that despite the fact that he had slightly led his new-found powers go to his head, Peter still has a sense of modesty). After winning a bout in a wrestling tournament, Peter was in the locker room when a thief ran by him, not wanting to get involved, Peter let the man go, stating "he was a wrestler not a cop"; a mistake that would haunt him for the rest of his life. When Peter returned home, he saw police surrounding the place, a police officer told him that his uncle Ben tried to stop a thief but the man was armed and killed his uncle, much to his devastation, wanted to get to the man first, Peter donned his Spider-Man suit, however, after apprehended and unmasked his uncle's killer, he was horrified to discover it was the same man that he that he had let go that day, he realized that had he stopped the man, Ben would still be alive; after this, Peter made a promise to himself, to never use his powers for himself, but to help others, he even uses his uncle Ben's old philosophy "with great power comes great responsibility", to always remembered the reason why he fights crime and became Spider-Man in the first place. As Spider-Man Peter is deeply loyal to his friends and families. Unfortunately his double life often prevents him from being near those he loves, and he can only use his photography position so many times. This causes many to feel that he is actually disloyal and flaky. As much as he hates the thought that they think less of him, but he knows that he must maintain his double life for their safety. Peter often despises his alternate identity for what it does to his personal life and how he almost never receives any gratitude for his actions. Whenever he considers quitting he remembers his uncle's words and resumes his self-imposed responsibilities. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Due to the bite of a radioactive spider that was exposed to the Neogenic Recombinator, Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider; such as superhuman strength, durability, stamina, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, an accelerated healing factor, balance and sense of equilibrium. He can also cling to solid surfaces and has a "spider-sense", which alerts him to danger. **'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man possesses an early warning detection system that detects danger before it happens and warns him in no time by a tingling sensation in the base of his skull, giving him plenty of time to react. **'Superhuman Strength:' Possessing the proportionate strength of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more strength then a normal human. His strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to jump or leap to great distances. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Possessing the proportionate jumping of a spider, Spider-Man can jump much higher than a normal human. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Possessing the proportionate leaping of a spider, Spider-Man can leap much further than than a normal human. **'Superhuman Durability:' With his body physically tougher and more resistant, Spider-Man possesses far more durability then a normal human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man possesses far more stamina then a normal human, allowing him to perform physical activities for a longer period. **'Superhuman Speed:' With the proportionate speed of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more speed then a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' With his agility and bodily coordination enhanced above normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses far more agility then a normal human. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' With his agility and bodily coordination enhanced above normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses far more flexibility then a normal human. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man's balance and flexibility are more greater than a normal human which allows him to balance perfectly on any object, either small or narrow. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' With his reflexes enhanced above normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses far more reflexes than a normal human. **'Superhuman Senses:' With his senses more enhanced, Spider-Man possesses far more senses then a normal human, allowing him to sense, hear, and see anything like most real spiders do. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Man has a regenerative factor that allows him to rapidly heal with better healing speed and capabilities than any normal human being is capable of. It also makes him immune to toxins such as alcohol and other drugs. it is unknown if the power affects Spider-Man's aging. **'Wall-Crawling:' Like all spiders, Spider-Man can scale and crawl on walls, ceilings and other surfaces by using his fingertips and feet to scale up with. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Man has a Strong Willpower, a Powerful Sprit, and an Unstoppable Determination, he possesses an absolute refusal to kill or give up, this makes him formidable fighter and opponent against his enemies, he overcomes fear at almost anyway due to this. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Possessing a keen scientific mind, Peter can easily solve complex problems and build almost any piece of technology by himself. Peter is able to put webbing into cartridges which he puts in complex Web-Shooters that can spray the webbing in a number different ways. He has developed, small tracking devices that can stick to anything, and a device to track them. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his superhuman agility, strength, speed, equilibrium, leaping, jumping, reflexes, flexibility and spider-sense, Spider-Man is an excellent acrobat and gymnast. He is skilled in acrobatics and gymnastics which allow him to dodge any attack. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a crime-fighter for unknown number of years, Spider-Man is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat; his fighting skills are superior to Wolverine's, as he bested the latter relatively easily; despite Wolverine being an expert unarmed fighter in his own right, as well as the fact that he is far more experience in unarmed combat than Spider-Man. Equipment *'Spider-Man suit:' Peter wears a suit as his superhero alter-ego, Spider-Man, to hide his identity from his enemies when he goes out fighting crime, the suit was designed by Peter himself. It is also unknown what materials it is made from. *'Web-Shooters:' Peter wears twin set of web-shooters underneath his gloves which allows him to web-swing across New York City. He also holds a Utility Belt which contains Web Fluid cartridges and his Spider-Tracers which he uses to track his enemies. *'Web Fluid:' A unique fluid developed by Peter that he uses to fuel his web-shooters, allowing him to shoot webs. *'Spider-Tracers:' Small spider shaped like devices that Peter designed to find or track his enemies by shooting them onto objects or individuals. *'Spider-Tracker:' A device designed by Peter to track down individuals or objects via following the homing signal on his Spider-Tracers. Relationships *Richard Parker - Father; deceased. *Mary Parker - Mother; deceased. *Ben Parker - Uncle; deceased. *May Parker - Aunt. *Mary Jane Watson (clone) - First wife; deceased. *Mary Jane Watson - Second wife. *Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II - Best friend turned temporary enemy. *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Friend, ally and ex-lover. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - ally. **Agent X - ally. *X-Men **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Anna Marie/Rogue - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Jean Grey - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Logan/Wolverine - Temporary enemy turned ally. **Hank McCoy/Beast - Ally. **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Acquaintance. *Curt Connors/Lizard - Friend and ally (human form), enemy (lizard form). *Insidious Six **Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Enemy. **Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy. **Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus - Professor turned enemy. **Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Enemy. **Herman Schultz/Shocker - Enemy. **Dmitri Kragov/Chameleon - Enemy. **Quentin Beck/Mysterio - Enemy turned ally. **Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Enemy. *Eddie Brock/Venom - Rival turned enemy. *Alistair Smythe - Enemy turned ally. *Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin - Enemy. *Morrie Bench/Hydro-Man - Enemy; deceased. *Herbert Landon - Enemy. *Michael Morbius/Morbius the Living Vampire - Rival turned enemy, turned ally. *Eric Brooks/Blade - Temporary enemy turned ally. *Silvermane - Enemy. *Alisha Silvermane - Love interest turned enemy. *Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone - Enemy. *Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange - Ally. *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Friend turned enemy. *Robert Farrell/Rocket Racer - Ally. *Richard Fisk - Enemy. *Jonathan Ohnn/Spot - Enemy turned ally; deceased. *Cassandra Webb/Madame Web - Ally. *Spider-Men **Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Ally. **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally. **Peter Parker/Spider-Man/Man-Spider - Ally. **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally. **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Ally. *Peter Parker/Spider-Carnage - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (8 films) **''Spider-Man: The Alien Costume'' - Christopher Daniel Barnes **''Spider-Man: The Hobgoblin'' **''Spider-Man: Six Forgotten Warriors'' **''Spider-Man: The Return of Hydro-Man'' **''Spider-Man: Secret Wars'' **''Spider-Man: Spider Wars'' **''X-Men: Phoenix Saga'' **''Spider-Man Unlimited: Worlds Apart'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery To be added See Also *Peter Parker *Peter Parker (Webb series) *Peter Parker (Raimi series) *Peter Parker (Swackhamer series) *Peter Parker (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Peter Parker (MTV) Category:Marvel Animated Universe characters Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series characters Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Animated Universe Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills